clubbing isn't always fun- clace
by fangirlingclace
Summary: based on the fear of being abushed. clace at the club and more.


Jace and Clary are sleeping in Jace's room. Clary's head is resting on Jace's chest, he doesn't have a shirt on. His arm is under her body, his hand lying down on her hip. Jace wakes up from the sun shining in his face. He looks at Clary, at her beautiful face and her flaming red hair. He loved every inch of her. He loved her curves and how short she was so he had to bend down when they kissed. He kisses her on her forehead, she doesn't wake up. He gets out of bed trying not to wake Clary up. He goes to the bathroom and grabs his toothbrush, it falls into the sink. Clary wakes up and walks to the bathroom. Jace sees her.

Jace: I'm sorry, did i wake you up?

Clary: it's okay.

Jace: goodmorning babe.

Clary: goodmorning.

Jace lays his toothbrush down and kisses Clary, first soft but then more passionately.

Clary: hey, i was thinking about taking a shower, care to join.

Jace: my answer on that will always be yes.

Clary chuckels. They turn on the water and take of their clothes. They step in and kiss in the shower, the hot water hitting their body's.

Jace: I love you.

Clary: I love you too.

*10 minutes later*

Clary is putting on make up infront of the mirror with a towel twirled around her hair. Jace is looking at Clary's drawings.

Jace: *looking at a drawing from Izzy and Alec* this one's beautiful.

Clary: thank you, and about that i was thinking we could all go out tonight, to a club or something.

Jace: good idea, i could use some clubbing.

Clary is done with her make up and has brushed her hair.

Clary: ok I'm done let's go downstairs.

Jace: okay.

They walk downstairs to the kitchen.

Jace: what should we eat?

Clary: eggs, on a bagel.

Jace: that acually sound really good.

Clary starts baking eggs and Jace puts the bagels in the oven. Jace huggs Clary from behind and starts kissing her neck.

Clary: *giggles* Jace, stop I'm baking.

Jace: and it smells amazing.

After 3 minutes the timer on the oven starts beeping, Jace gets the bagels out of the oven and puts them on a plate.

Clary: don't burn yourself.

Jace: yeah yeah.

He cuts the bagels in half. Clary puts the eggs on top. They eat the bagels.

Jace: by the angel this is so good.

Clary: mmmmm, i love it.

Jace: we should do this more often.

Alec and Izzy walk into the kitchen.

Izzy: guys those sounds sound like something different when you're not in the room.

Clary: *with mouth full* sorry.

Jace: hey guys, Clary and I had the idea to go clubbing with eachother tonight.

Izzy: I'm in!

Alec: sure, can Magnus come?

Clary: ofcourse, he needs to be there.

Izzy: Clary you're coming with me, we have to plan our outfits.

Clary puts her plate down.

Clary: *whispering* help me...

Alec and Jace laugh.

Izzy: ah c'mon Clary it's gonna be fun!

Clary: yeah yeah.

They walk to Izzy's room. Clary sits down on the bed. Izzy starts looking around in her closet. She pulls out a red tight, short dress and some black thigh high heels.

Izzy: these are for me.

Then she pulls out a black dress with a lot of cleavag and a pair of black high heels.

Izzy: and these are for you.

Clary: don't you think this has a little bit to much cleavage?

Izzy: it will fit you perfectly and besides i think Jace would like it.

Clary: yeah but i don't think he would like it if other boys would look at me like he looks at me.

Izzy: c'mon just put it on for me, pleaaas.

Clary: okay.

Clary changes into the dress and heels.

Izzy: by the angel you look soooo good in that.

Clary's boobs were pushed together and the dress hugged all her curves.

Clary: thanks but you have to put your dress on to.

Izzy: sure.

Izzy put the dress on it had a zipper between her boobs and was open in the back.

Clary: wow. You look … amazing.

Izzy: thank you.

*23:10*

Alec, Magnus and Jace are standing in the common room waiting for Izzy and Clary.

Alec: where are they, they should have been here 10 minutes ago?

Izzy and Clary walk into the room.

Clary: sorry were late, Izzy wanted to do my make up and she took houres.

Jace was staring at Clary with heart eyes.

Clary: what is something wrong?

Jace: no you look... perfect.

Clary smiles and walks to jace and gives him a kiss.

Izzy: told you so.

*at the club*

The club is filled with people. They walk in and search for a spot where they can dance. They find a spot and start dancing. A random guy starts dancing with Izzy, but she allows him to.

Jace: I'm gonna get us some drinks.

Everyone: okay.

Jace: I'll be right back.

Clary: yeah.

Clary starts dancing on her own. Jace is sitting at the bar waiting for the drinks when he sees a guy looking at Clary.

Jace: hey, stop looking.

The guy looks at him and walks away, Jace doesn't see where he's going. Clary is still dancing alone when suddenly she feels someone touching her butt and boobs and dancing with her. She turns around and pushes him away. He come back to her and kisses her she pushes him away, he tries to come back but suddenly Jace is standing next to her. Jace looks at him he tries to hit him but Clary holds him back, the guy walks away.

Jace: are you okay.

Clary: yeah I'm fine, just hug me.

Jace huggs her she starts crying a little.

Jace: wanna go back to the institute?

Clary: yeah.

Izzy: what's wrong?

Jace: mundanes. I'm gonna go back to the institute with Clary you guys stay here and have fun and don't hang out with random guys please.

Jace walks away with Clary.

*at the institute*

They go to jace's room. Jace is holding Clar's hand.

Clary: ugh, i need to get out of this dress.

Clary grabs her pajama's and puts them on.

Jace also changed into pajama's.

Jace: do you want anything?

Clary: can you please get my crisps? I'm gonna take my make up of.

Jace: yeah sure.

Jace leaves the room and Clary starts taking of her make up. Her mascara is all over her face. Jace comes back with a pack of crisps and popcorn. Jace lies down on the bed, Clary joins him. Jace huggs clary, she pushes her face into his shirt.

Jace: guys can be dicks.

Clary: you're not.

Jace smiles.

Clary: I'm a mess.

Jace: you're beau...

Clary: don't tell me I'm beautiful, thats the whole reason this happend.

Jace: but can i say that you're beautiful to me?

Clary: sure.

Jace kisses her forehead.

Clary: i love you.

Jace: i love you too.

Clary: now give me those crisps.

They both laugh.

*an hour later*

Izzy, Magnus and Alec are back at the institute. They walk to jace's room, they see Clary and Jace sleeping, Clary cuddled up in Jace's arms.

Alec: should we wake them up and ask what happend?

Izzy: no we will ask them tomorrow.

They walk away.

*next morning*

Clary wakes up from sounds coming out of the kitchen. She wakes up Jace by poking into his shoulder. He wakes up.

Jace: goodmorning.

Clary: goodmorning. Sorry i woke you up.

Jace: it's okay. Are you feeling better.

Clary: Yeah.

Jace: I'm sorry it happend.

Clary: it's okay, it wasn't your fault.

Jace: I'm still sorry.

Clary:*smiles and gives him a kiss*let's go downstairs.

Jace: sure.

They go downstairs to the kitchen, they see Izzy.

Jace: not distroying the kitchen are you?

Izzy: I'm not that bad at cooking.

Izzy's eggs are burned.

Jace: look at your eggs.

Izzy: oh by the angel.

Clary laughs.

Clary: I'll make my own food.

Clary grabs some bread and puts strawberry marmelade on top.

Izzy: Clary what happend yesterday at the club.

Clary looks down.

Clary: uhm..

Jace: a guy tried to dance with her.

Clary: and than he started touching me and he kissed me, he tried again but luckily Jace was there to push him away.

Jace: i wanted to punch him but Clary would'nt let me.

Izzy: oh Clary I'm so sorry.

Izzy hugs Clary. Alec and Magnus walk in. Clary has tears in her eyes she wipes them away.

Magnus: what's wrong biscuit?

Clary: it's about last night, why we left.

Clary tells the story again, Jace holding her hand.

Magnus: ahw, are you alright?

Clary: yeah I'm fine.

Alec: I'm sorry Clary.

Clary: I'm fine guys.

Izzy: Clary i can see that you're in pain, as a girl i know the fear of random guys touching you. You don't have to hide it from us.

Clary starts crying. She huggs Izzy.

Jace: do you want to go upstairs?

Clary nods. Clary and Jace go to his room. Clary sits down.

Jace: it's my fault, i should'nt have let you dance alone.

Clary: jace...

Jace: no Clary don't tell me it wasn't my fault cause it was and I'm sorry. And...

Clary: Jace.

Clary puts her hand beside her as a sign that he needs to sit down next to her. He sits down.

Clary: you know why I didn't want you to punch that guy?Because that guy didn't even deserve your time of being punshed. You are way better than that guy, than all those guys.

Clary cups his face with her hands.

Clary: and only you standing there next to me i felt safe. I love you.

Jace: i love you to.

They kiss. Clary leans back, Jace goes on top of her.

Clary: and by the way, only you can touch my butt and boobs.

Jace chuckles. Clary takes of his shirt. Clary touches his body, Jace turns over so that Clary is on top. Clary takes her shirt of she still has her bra on. Jace kissed her neck. He touched her butt. A shock went thru her body, Jace noticed.

Jace: is it okay if i do that?

Clary: it's perfect.


End file.
